


yasuhiro and amami smoke behind an arby's at 3am

by spacedboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other, bongwater, crackfic, dear god, help', it's canon shut up, one of my friends wanted this so you know i had to do it to em, yasuhiro and amami are weed buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedboy/pseuds/spacedboy
Summary: I don't really have an explanation for this.





	yasuhiro and amami smoke behind an arby's at 3am

fucjk

rantaro sighed as he hit his head on the arby's table softly. it's been over 3 hours and his friend still wasn't here.  
he could always get high by himself, but he already paid the manager to let two people use the bong in the back. smh. 

the green haired boy was about to leave until hagakure burst through the restaurant's door. "alright dude i'm sorry for being this late, i lost my pipe again." this earned him multiple stares from the customers. "you,, you were searching for your pipe for three hours?!" rantaro whisper-shouted at the other.  
hagakure already got them enough attention, so the adventurer grabbed him by his weird fuckin.. uhh... one of his hair sticks?? "heyhey what are you doing- ow!" hiro said as he dragged him to the back.

{some time later}

rantaro was calmly sitting on one of the trashcans in the back as hagakure was pratically fucking thrown on the ground. both of them were high as fuck, just as planned.  
"are we waiting to get.. unstoned.. or? are we getting someone to take us.. home.. last the last time." hiro's back was fully on the ground as he looked up at amami. he was taking a giant slurp from his bong. "*SLURP* i don't know..." the crackhead, i mean rantaro, laughed slightly. "wack, i knew we should've went to the wendy's alleyway instead." a few rats made a home in hagakure's hair by now.  
"wack."

this went on for a few hours, specifically until 3:02 am. they talked about where they should meet next time and whether they should bring more people into this. or maybe it was just a close thing between friends. 

"same time tomorrow hiro?" rantaro asked.  
"yeah, i don't have much to do anyway."  
"if you're late again, i'm cutting you off your weed supply."  
"....oh fuck"

**Author's Note:**

> I spent time on this oh my god


End file.
